Evo War: Fairy Fantasy
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: This is an original RP that my friend Leah and I made on Gaia Online. Leah RP's Alessandra and Kyo and I RP Isis and Demetris. It is about fairies and humans getting in a war.
1. Part 1: Alessandra

Alessandra

Alessandra was starting to feel sick from all the rumors of war her head was spinning. She couldn't picture the peaceful nature fairies knocking off each other. The thought was just unbearable. Now she was heading to a place where she could forget the distance between the fairies and the humans, more importantly she could forget about the growing distance between the different nature fairies. She was going to a house in the suburban area. She shrunk and flew to her favorite window sill. It was the window sill of a man by the name of Demetris. He did not know her, but she knew him. She wanted him to know her, but she was still scared. She was just another insect to the humans. Although he was different.

There were so many late nights that she would perch here in front of the window to his office-bedroom. She watched him work at a desktop, under a small lamp. He was working a lot. He was searching for proof. Proof of her existence, not just her, but the entire race of fairies. She felt that he was beautiful. He held more beauty inside then the whole universe did. She watched him rub his brow from sleepiness and stood to turn out his light. He turned and looked right at her as if he could sense her, but she knew he could not see her. _Oh, if only you knew how amazing of a creature you truly are."_ She thought to herself.

He stood up and walked over to a dresser and proceeded to dress for bed. Alessa turned away before she could see anything. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and once she felt he would be finished she returned to watching him. He was now resting in his bed beneath the covers. She let out a silent sigh and slowly, bitterly floated back to the willow tree, it was her home.

The tree was huge, even for a tall person. It was over twenty feet tall! It's long green tears stopped four and a half feet above the ground and it leaned toward the pool of water. The long tears of vines dipped into the water and caused soft ripples in the still tide. She flew to the top and rested herself up there, pulling her knees to her chest, watching the water. She fell asleep there lost in her thoughts. _Will this war really come to be? I can't imagine. My people. We are supposed to maintain life and peace. Could there really be fairies searching to destroy...?_


	2. Part 2: Isis

Isis

Isis looked around to make sure she was not being followed. Even though the rain had stopped, water droplets still fell from the bright green leaves splattering her on the head as she flew. Little sunlight emancipated through making it hard to see, but she knew exactly where she was. For the past few months, she had been traversing this path in secret to meet up with her boyfriend Kyo.

Kyo was an outcast; a fairy of destruction. Years ago, he was banished from all fairy kingdoms. No one knew that she had met him and ultimately fell in love with him. No one. Not even her best friend Alessandra. She hated to keep secrets but she wanted to keep seeing him and the only way she could is to keep quiet.

A squirrel scampered from one branch to another with precision. Isis may be an ice fairy, but she did enjoy the wonders of the thriving green forests. The air was warm and muggy, but she did not mind allowing her thoughts to dwell only on her beloved boyfriend. She felt at peace with the world forgetting all her troubles at home. There were rumors of war-the humans have been polluting the world and the fairies were sick of it. If they could not find a way to stop the pollution, they will be forced to retaliate.

The world used to be such a beautiful place with clear, cold water, trees almost touching the sky, crisp air to breathe, gigantic mountains and plains covered with wildflowers. Now, much of the world had been built with tall rectangular buildings, horseless carriages humans call automobiles, and triangular houses in which they lived. They cut down trees never replanting them. Isis has never seen a human, but from the stories she had heard, she never wanted to.

She took a deep breath and pushed forward, her destination in sight.


	3. Part 3: Kyo

Kyo

Kyo sat in the musky, dark, cold cave far from the civilization of humans and fairies. _A war? Fairy versus fairy?_ He smirked at the thought. He just may expose himself for him. No one knew... he was the reason the plants came to an end in their lives at the end of the fall season. He was the reason a animal laid lifeless on the side of the road. He was the reason for any natural disaster. He thrived on the ending of lives. It's what kept him young and happy. He belonged in the coldness and dark. It felt like death, it felt like a last breath. Few people dared to tread in this area.

He awaited for his beloved to return to come to visit him. He was anxious to hear about the more recent rumors, just how true and close was this war? _Isis... I hope you have some useful information for me."_ He held a love hate relationship with Isis. Although he did care for her, he was not yet in love with her. He hated the presence of other people. He liked to be alone, but thus far Isis had proved herself to him. He actually somewhat enjoyed her company and hoped that he could one day persuade her to rule the kingdom of darkness with him.

He smirked. She was drawing near. She would be there in a matter of seconds. She would be by his side, relaying news from the outside world. This war is exactly what he needed to be a true person again. He could rule as a lord of the fairies, just as he had always wanted. I walked over to the mouth of the cave and opened his arms wide as Isis touched to the rocky surface. "Isis, my queen."

His smile was twisted, but white and beautiful. "Come show the prince of darkness some love." He walked over to her and engrossed her in his arms. "Tell me. Do you bring me the latest news of this upcoming war?" He led the way deeper into the cave. It opened up to a larger more cool room in the cave. And there sat two stone chairs, the second slightly more recent, had only been there since Isis started visiting his home.


	4. Part 4: Demetris

Demetris

Demetris stared at the computer screen before him. He sighed, unhappy that he found nothing. He was trying to prove to the world that fairies exist, but he could find no records of them. He only found myths and fantasies about the minute, beautiful creatures that were in control of the elements. Most of the tales mentioned magic and some sort of religion. Religion in his world revolved around the individual. No one really believed in higher beings with power, and no one sure as hell believed in small fairies either.

Most people think he has some mental infliction, but thankfully his doctor found nothing wrong with him. If it were not for the stories his grandmother used to tell him, he probably would be just like the rest of his fellow men. His grandmother was a bit queer, much like him, but she did not openly announce her beliefs. Thinking back, he remembers the night his grandma gave him a book on fairies. She said that they were not just fantasy creatures; she said that they existed. He was only seven and gullible. As he grew up, he found that he could not dismiss the fact that fairies were not real. Somehow, he felt that they did exist and began his pursuit hunting old texts and searching the web for information.

Years later, he is still trying to find evidence. Demetris is also an active Environmentalist and a vegetarian. this only made him get ridiculed even more. About 2 years ago, he was on TV for an interview where he ended up looking like an idiot. Since then, he could not even get on the subway without someone mentioning that embarrassing moment. He did his best to ignore them, but deep down, he felt the pang of loneliness and wished that at least one person would believe him.

He had some "friends" with his environmentalist buddies, but they did not believe in fairies either; they think that the world was created by scientific means instead of being created by some being. Religion, as mentioned briefly, revolved around the individual. People used to be more caring and sensitive, but as technology advanced through the ages, they became self absorbed and lazy. Demetris had read books about how his race's culture used to be decades and even centuries ago. In one he found that there was a movement to enforce recycling, re-planting of tree's, the use of cleaner energy, and other green acts, but the people voted against it. Their reason, to keep their taxes from rising.

That is when the world began to fall into darkness-almost literally. Demetris shook away his thoughts, his eyes red with tiredness. He logged off and stood up, getting ready for bed. He took off his shirt, feeling suddenly exposed. He looked out his window, but saw only the moon shining through. He lived in a small apartment complex on the outskirts of a city. _"That's strange, I could have sworn there was someone watching me?"_ A yawn escaped his lips. He lied down upon his lumpy bed and within minutes, he fell asleep, dreaming once more of fairies.


	5. Part 5: Alessandra

Alessandra

It had not taken Alessandra long to fall into a deep sleep. Even more important she quickly slipped into her dream land, where she had prophetic dreams. Sometimes they played the future right before her eyes, but other times they were just symbolized. However, all too often she found herself dreaming a mixture. Tonight was no different then any other. As of late her dreams had been growing even more horrific. She tried to push them off as a normal dream that was created from all the talk of the war. She couldn't keep denying it.

Tonight's dream was the most frightening. It started with her friend, Isis. Isis looked at her softly, but it quickly turned to an icy glare. It all rolled into a giant snow ball from there. Alessa was running after Isis as she turned her back on her friend. Alessa's hand reached out to Isis, but was never able to reach her. "ISIS!" She yelled over and over, until the dream scene changed.

This time Alessandra was perched on a mountain top and was looking over a mostly destroyed planet earth. Fairies were surrounding a single human, it was Demetris. He was looking right at her as if he knew her, as if she were the only one who could help him. Her body was trembling in the dream. It showed in her body as she started sweating and breathing heavily. Dream Alessandra turned to look behind her and there was an army of fairies waiting for her word. All ready to risk their lives for the cause.

Fairies of all kinds surrounded the man, but the same went for the fairies that stood behind her. Their expectant stares put a lot of weight on her shoulders. She turned to look back at the man. A fairy was stepping out of the crowd toward the man, but why was he the only human in sight? The fairy carried a dark aura and to Alessandra it appeared that he couldn't be meaning any good. Once he reached the boy he simply reached his hand out and said something in the Ancient Fairy Religion and the man fell to his knees.

Alessandra's eyes burst open as she sat up abruptly and screamed, "Demetris!" Her brother was at her side. He kept asking her what was wrong and who Demetris was. She shook her head. She hated talking about her dreams. Especially, the ones that caused her to wake up like this. Silently she stood up from the tree top and fluttered down to her branch and went into her own home.


	6. Part 6: Isis

Isis

At the sight of Kyo, she flew into his muscular arms. "It is wonderful to see you again." She allowed him to lead her deeper into the cave where two chairs stood for them before she began to relate what little news she had. The caves were always dark and cold, but when she was by Kyo, she felt warmth rush through her. He was a man that she should fear, but she did not. She did not know why-all she knew was that she enjoyed his company, and, his touch.

"My love, I am afraid that I do not have much news. The wars is still a rumor. I have discovered no evidence to support that a war is eminent. However, I do know that the humans plan to begin cutting trees in the Beartooth Forest. Kyo did not looked pleased until I mentioned the forest. His eyes began to sparkle with interest.

Kyo thrived on destruction-it is what keeps him alive. Isis knew the news would make him happy, even though the war is still rumor. She stood up and knelt by Kyo. "My love, what are you thinking?" She always had to ask that question since he was very hard to read. She knew that he could easily read her expressions, but she could not read his. He was deep in thought, staring at the cave wall. After several minutes, he finally began to acknowledge her again. He cracked a bit of a smile, which was always sly, and got up out of the chair. Isis stood up as well, and after, she felt Kyo's soft lips press against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her body close to his. Isis always loved kissing Kyo. It was unpredictable and wild, evoking a strange passion. His tongue brushed her lips demanding entrance, to which Isis freely granted. It amazed her how Kyo could be so rough and yet gentle each time they kissed.

Isis and Kyo would forever be an odd couple. The story of how they met is indeed quite fascinating. The Ice Clan were forced to leave their home in search of another when the humans invaded. In recent years, the fairy clans were constantly moving from one place to another, which is in part why the fairies wanted to have a war with the humans. The week after the Ice Clan moved in near the Beartooth Forest, Isis decided to explore. The first half of her trip proved fruitful, but by the time she wanted to go home, she discovered that she was utterly lost. With no place to go, she pressed on until she found some caves at the edge of the wood.

She thought that she could sleep there for the night and look for her home in the morning. While she was asleep, a raging wildfire had started. It had been months since the wood had received any rain, so the leaves were extremely dry and flammable. The fire spread quickly, and it was the smell of smoke that awoke Isis to the coming danger. She opened her eyes, the smoke stinging them making her cry. She did not know what to do; she could not see anything but smoke.

Sitting helplessly at the edge of the cave, she thought that she was going to die suffocating on the thick smoke. As she sat, she thought she heard what sounded like the buzzing of wings. Isis pried her eyes open once more and noticed a shadow of a fairy. As he approached, she saw that it was a man. He extended out his hand for her to take and led to to safety. Only later did she discover that it was he who started the fire since he was the fairy of destruction. One question plagued her, if he is the fair of destruction, they why did he save her?


	7. Part 7: Kyo

Kyo

Kyo listened with his eyebrows pulling close together as she spoke about the rumored war. Still only to rumors. He wanted some absolution. Time was being wasted away for the filthy beasts called humans. Kyo hated the humans. Mostly because he was here to keep the balance in the universe and those humans did not heed precautions to their actions. The whole planet was suffering from their stupidity. Most importantly, they were putting Kyo out of his position. He was not needed. Everything needed rebuilding, not destruction. It was making him sick and was barely surviving. Though he did well to not let on to Isis just how serious the matter was.

He stood up rubbing his chin and walked toward the back of the cave staring at the wall, as if he was seeing something completely different. Isis was not far behind him when he stood. _Cutting the trees of Beartooth forest?_ I smile pulled at his lips and stretched nearly from ear to ear. The excitement was building up with in his body and was obliged to reward Isis for her loyalty to him. She followed his requests well and often went above and beyond what was asked of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His crooked smile still covering his face, before he pressed his lips to hers. He was strong, but the pressure he came in with was sweet.

She asked him what was on his mind. What could possible be good about them cutting down the homes of the wood fairies? "Isis, my snowflake. Please, look at it from my side. I want this war to happen. I want to take the human race and wipe it out almost completely. Whatever is left will become slaves to our kind. We are the gods of this planet don't you see? It is not just our homes and this filthy planet they are destroying, but they are destroying our people and The Ancient Religion. If these humans wipe out the Beartooth Forest what would that mean?"****

"It would mean... war. Fairies from all over will be furious when they hear that the very spot the religion was founded is being destroyed they will be forced to protect what is ours. They will have to go to war or perish. And between you and I, I do not believe anyone in their right mind would choose the later." a low grumble built up with in the back of his throat and he let out a dark laugh.

It was the first time he had seemed excited for anything. There wasn't much left for him to wait for anymore. It was either he hoped for a war or he awaited for his death. He was in no means about to go willingly either. He was to live forever and he would find a way to make that happen. "Now, what I need you to do is go into the villages go to all the fairies and warn them. Warn them that the humans are coming. Warn them that they will be destroying the heart of our lives. They will wipe us out if we do not rid this place of their filth first."


	8. Part 8: Isis

Isis

Isis humbly nodded at Kyo. She hated war like all faries, well all fairies with the exception of Kyo. She did not want to start an alarm unless there was just cause, but Kyo insisted that she had to leave to warn the others. **"But Kyo, I just got here!"** He gave her a glare that made her be quiet. She hated how distant he had become once they severed their kissing. Kyo was fluttering around as if he were planning and shooing her off. She had no choice. **"Can I come and see you tonight? Please. I do not get to see you much."**

She left the cave flying to the vale of the fairies. The sun was high in the sky, the trees casting long shadows on the ground below. By the time she reached the fairy village, she was covered in sweat. She tried to get some of the fairies to pay attention to her, but they simply told her they were busy and flew away. No one acted like there was war upon them. No one seemed to really care what was going to happen if they did not stand up and fight. Isis gathered her courage and made one of the fairies to look at her. **"Listen to me! We are all in danger. The humans plan to destroy the forest in which we live. We all know this is the birthplace of our religion, so we need to protect it, no matter the cost."** The fairy's eyes grew big and flew with her to inform the fairy King and Queen. Now that she found someone who listened, she felt better.

At court, the King welcomed them and told them to speak what was on their minds. After she spoke, the King scoffed. "This is folly. What you heard is only rumor. You cannot expect us to retaliate with no probable cause." I tried to tell him otherwise, but he did not believe me. He asked if she had proof, but she realized that she had none. She was only going by what Kyo had said. She suddenly felt very foolish.

**"But sire, the humans have ruined many of our past homes. You know how they are always seeking more land, so why do you not believe me now?"**

The King sighed. "My dear, the humans are a selfish lot, but that does not mean that they are coming here. This wood has been well protected. As far as humans go, they believe this wood to be haunted. I have my scouts relay information about the humans, and they have heard nothing about cutting down this wood. Many people tend to hear silly rumors and overreact. I feel this is what you are doing."

_The fairy king is stupid!_ Isis left the throne room with dread. She had failed Kyo. She headed to a stream on the outskirts of town and dived in the cold water. She splashed around cleaning the sweat off her arms and did her best to clear her mind. She did the best that she could, and she hoped that Kyo would understand.

That evening, she went back to the caves to tell Kyo what had happened.


	9. Part 9: Kyo

Kyo

Kyo tried to rush her out the door. It wasn't that he was trying to hurt her. The news just made him excited and the sooner panic arose in the fairies the sooner a war could be started. "Of course you can come back later my love. Then we can lay in the lair of ice and sleep tonight." I smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face before pushing her towards the mouth of the cave. "Now go!"

I watched as she fluttered off into the day. I covered my face from the light of the outside world. I hoped that all would go well for her. Now I had to destroy something, anything. No matter how little or big. Something had to be destroyed. I was getting weaker by the moment. I grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around me and walked off into the woods.

I walked deeper so deep the light of day was almost completely gone. I came across a small cave. It was uninhabited and simple enough to destroy even as weak as I was. This should help me. "Aracke Mai!" I held my hand out to the rocky hill. I heard small creatures and birds move to get away as fast as possible. The rocks came crumbling down. The whole figure crumbled to the ground. It was nothing but rubble and dust.

Returning home I was feeling better. I now had some energy returned to me and walked with a little more pizazz in my step. I was now looking forward to seeing Isis when she returned to me. Perhaps she would have some excellent news to present me with. When I got back home I threw my cloak on a hook and fell back into my chair and waited, pondering about all that could happen now in the next month.


	10. Part 10: Demetris

Demetris:

Demetris could not take it any longer. He decided that he had to get away from the city, just for a little while. With his search for proof doing poorly, he figured that he should get some fresh air in order to think more clearly. The city was polluted with dirty air and trash littering the ground. It was disgusting, but it was his home. Moving would do not good since he did not have the money. His landlord at the apartment was already harping on him for his payment. He would finish up the day, pay his bill, and then leave for at least a week. He was unsure where he would go, perhaps a small town near the woods.

He loved nature and always felt more himself when he was close to the woods. He packed up some clothes, toiletries, and a few other miscellaneous items before heading down the stair with his suitcase in one hand, and a check in the other. He paid the landlord and left the stuffy building. The air outside was no better. It was hot and with the pollution, he felt like he was being suffocated. He trudged over to the subway and rode the train all the way to the end of the city. From there, he took a cab to the town over and walked until he found a cheap motel. He brought his laptop, so inside, he logged on and sat there staring at the screen.

He had no idea what he was going to do. His job was going well (he worked as a secretary for the Green Team, which is an Environmentalist company that makes things from recycled cans, paper, glass, and plastic), but he did not know what he wanted to do about his research. He feared that is was a pointless endeavor even though he would always believe in fairies.

He ended up closing his laptop and going to bed. In the morning, he walked a few miles until he saw the Beartooth Forest. People told him it was haunted, but he could care less. People always said silly things, and even if it was in fact haunted, he was in the kind of mood where he did not care what happened to him. He walked around in the ancient wood soaking in the fresh air and the beautiful green trees. Woodland creatures scampered around going about their business. A good two hours later, he sat down on a log by a stream and took off his shoes and socks, dipping his toes in the cool water.


	11. Part 11: Alessandra

Alessandra

Alessandra awoke remembering her dream, but choosing not to think about it. She didn't want to think about it. She went into the kitchen and let out a moan, nothing to eat. _Guess, I am going to find some fresh berries."_ She grabbed a cloak and a small basket and still tiny sized fluttered over near the spring.

Once she came close to her destination she slowed down and came down to her feet and turned to full grown human size. She picked berries as she walked through the bushes to get to the stream. When she got there her basket was half full. She stepped out into the golden sun ray and her green skin showed brightly. She breathed in the fresh river air and looked up.

She was caught off guard. _Demetris?"_ She was so confused what was the human boy doing in the woods. He looked up to her and she jumped behind a bush. She dropped the basket and turned to a small fairy and perched on the bushes, but she made the bush glow. She was shaking and scared.

She heard him get up from the log. He had seen her. What was she to do now. She turned full grown again and curled up in a ball on the ground. _He is gonna find me I just know it._ I waited, listening. His foot prints were growing closer.


	12. Part 12: Demetris

Demetris

Demetris saw a woman, a green woman standing by the bushes on the opposite side of the stream. When he looked up, she was gone, probably hiding behind the bush. He left his shoes behind and waded across the stream to the other bank. He was now a few feet from the bush, his toes crushing the soft grass beneath his feet. He peered over and saw her in a ball and shaking. _She is scared!_

"Hello, I am Demetris, please, do not be afraid, I will not harm you. I am a stranger to these woods, and I welcome your company." He see's her slowly unravel herself and look up at him. She was stunning! She may be green, but she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As he looked at her, she began to wonder why she was green. He thought at first that it might have been make-up, but as he looked harder, he saw that her skin was actually green.

The revelation shocked him, but he was not frightened. In fact, he was intrigued. He racked his brain for any mythical green beings, but could think of none, except, one clan of fairies: the fairies of New Life. He shook his head, focusing on the woman before him. "Please, what is your name?"

She seemed shy and gave him a look that practically told him that she did not want to say much. Not wanting her to leave, he placed his hands up to prove that he meant no harm. She continued to stare at him, and as the seconds passed, he began to feel awkward. Then, he thought of something, _maybe she cannot understand me?_ "Miss, can you understand what I am saying?"


	13. Part 13: Alessandra

Alessandra

Alessandra slowly moved and looked up at him. "Demetris." Her voice was unlike any human voice. It was beautiful and sing-songy. "I know who you are." She was still scared though. It was strange seeing him here. She had always followed him around and now it seemed that he was following her.

She moved to stand on her feet. "I am Alessandra Bianchi. I bring new life to these woods and this world. I am the flowers that you see in spring. I am the springy grass that grows all summer long. I am the grunting baby dog that is born in a barn during the cold winter. And I am the calf prancing around the field in early Autumn. I bring life, never take it."

I move slightly closer to him. "Now tell me. What is your business here? No human steps foot in these woods. Haven't you heard? It's haunted?" Alessandra tilts her head back and laughs. Demetris was so beautiful to her and she kept her eyes on him. She wasn't sure, but the longer she stood near him the better she felt to be around him.

She looked at his eyes. He was clearly tired. She reached her right hand out and she touched it to his face. "Taruckna dumng." Her hand glowed and when she pulled away Demetri felt as if he were newly and well rested. She rested her hands at her side and looked up to him and smiled. "That should be better. You better hope no other fairies come around. We are scared and threatened by humans. Most of you would come here to destroy our homes, but I know where your heart lies. I know you, Demetris." She looked him in the eyes and took his hands in hers. Through her eyes she showed him everything that she had seen.


	14. Part 14: Demetris

Demetris

Demetris could not believe it. He shook his head once she told him who she was. _Alessandra Bianchi, a fairy of New Life!_ He let her show him life through her eyes and he found his heart fill with pain. With his human eyes, he has seen destruction, but nothing compared to that of a fairy. A fairy! He felt like he was in a dream. Maybe he was? He decided it did not matter at the moment.

When Alessandra severed the connection, he felt different. She had given him profound knowledge and he intended to use it wisely. He sat down upon the grass as a blade of sun cut through the canopy of leaves above his head. He dipped his toes in the water enjoying the raw nature wishing he could be in this moment forever. The woman still stood, her eyes bearing into his back, but he did not mind.

His thoughts reeled over what he had learned as he tried to find a way to show his fellow man that he was indeed telling the truth. After several minutes, he dismissed the thoughts and realized that he had never thanked the woman for telling him the information.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind that slightly disturbed him. "How do you know me? I have only just met you, and yet you said you knew who I was! Please, tell me how this is so."

He saw her smile, her pearly white teeth glimmering in the sun. She was very beautiful, transfixing him. He stared deep into her eyes until he become so lost that time seemed to cease. He did not know how long he stared, but when she finally turned her head away from him, he noticed that the sun was no longer shining upon his skin. He looked up at the sky and saw that a thick gray cloud had covered the yellow orb. A single drop of rain splashed on his arm.

"Is there anywhere I can go to escape the rain?" There was no answer. He removed his attention from the sky and saw that the woman was gone. His heart ached as the rain drops got larger, soaking his clothes. He stood up, grabbed his belongings and hiked back to the motel where he took a long hot shower.


	15. Part 15: Kyo

Kyo

The sky was dark grey and covered in drops falling from the sky. Pools were forming in the dirt and toads and frogs were peppering the forest ground. Other small critters were scurrying around the ground searching for some sort of shelter. The drops fell onto the canopy of the trees and trickled down the trunk to the ground. It was getting squishier by the moment. The rain drops rolled into the mouth of the cave like a thick fog covering the air in the early morning.

Kyo stepped over to the back of the cave with a smile on his face. He was somewhat satisfied and now all that was left was to await his Isis to return to him. He threw himself on his stone throne and pulled his knees to his chest. He stared out to the opening of the mouth. Night was coming near which meant that the beauty was not far from returning to the comfort of his castle.

He would have made a fire, but he liked the cave better cold and since Isis was an ice fairy, it worked out so that he didn't bother making one. He remembered back when he had used to mess with a fairy that was a companion to him. She loved destruction also, but she was a fire fairy. And her need for destruction soon became her down fall and she had incinerated. He didn't care he was better off with out her. This was why Isis and he worked so well together. They had similar comforts.

Most of their days were argument free. Isis didn't seem to talk back to him all that much and for that he was appreciative. He was really the god of these fairies. He held their fate in his hands. He could wipe out any fairy with the start of any tragedy, but his first job was to maintain balance and wiping out any fairy, no matter how much he hated them would only defeat the purpose of his job. He looked up as he heard gentle foot steps. "Isis?"


	16. Part 16: Isis

Isis

Isis was nearing the cave, the stars just beginning to shine above her. It was a peaceful night; the only sounds she could hear were the fluttering of her wings and the singing of crickets on the ground below. The air was much cooler than before, but not as cold as Isis would have liked. As an ice fairy, she adores the cold weather; the glistening snow and sharp icicles that hung off the trees. She can withstand the Spring and Summer temperatures well enough, but if she could avoid going out in the heat, she would. The caves were always damp and cold, and the best part was that Kyo was there.

She entered the cave, the trickling of water reverberating off the walls. She called out for Kyo anxiously awaiting his presence. "Kyo my love, I have returned." Within moments, I saw my beloved enter my vision. There was a smile on his lips and his arms were outstretched. I hugged him before telling him the news. "Kyo, I am afraid that no one was receptive to the news. The fairy king said we are safe in the wood and that I need to stop overreacting. I am sorry to have failed you in this way. I tried." Kyo stiffened. Isis looked away from him staring the dark walls.

"I tried, Kyo. I really did." Isis took a step back when Kyo began to yell at her. She could not believe how mad he had gotten and became defensive. "Hey, do not take this out on me! Why don't you try persuading the fairy king since you seem so keen on war. I did what I could and I am sorry that no one wanted to listen to me." She clenched her fists, but did not do anything with them. A few times there were disagreements between them, but they never had an actual fight. She did not like to see Kyo in such a state and if he continued to be so mean to her, she would leave and talk to him another day.


	17. Part 17: Kyo

Kyo

"FAILED? HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME? I ASKED YOU FOR ONE SIMPLE TASK AND YOU CAN'T DO EVEN THAT?" Kyo started pacing and holding his hands to his head. He rubbed his eyes a few times and ran his hand down his face. He needed some relief, between growing sick and weak and the possibility of this war not coming to the surface things were looking grim and not just for him, but for the entire world.

Humans did not understand that they were not destroying just the Ozone or the earth, but they were destroying homes, the fairies, and even their own race. "How could you people be so stupid? You are all just like the humans! Living in some hunky dory sunny land of lalaness and you don't even care that with out this war you will die! How can you all be so blind?"

So there it was. The truth. There was more then anger and hate to Kyo, much more. Kyo was quite the opposite of how he was often depicted. He was in fact a lover. He cared about the world more then anyone. Kyo turned to look at Isis. The look in her eyes, she was scared of him. She was hurt by him. Most of Kyo didn't care. She needed to understand that all of this was for her, for her family, for her cult, and for the entire world.

Kyo leaned over his stone thrown. He looked as though he might throw up from all the stress. Then his voice softened. It was deep and painful to listen to, like a sad song of love lost wringing through her ears. "You don't know what it is like." He moaned. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were soft and sincere. "Carrying the lives of fairies and humans alike on your back. You think I like doing that? You think I like bringing the extinction of animals and plants? You think I like destroying? If there was anyway that we could live with out it would gladly join the spring fairies. I would gladly bring the chills of winter. In stead, I get depicted as some beast, some monster who is only out for the good of himself."

The starry light flashed across his face and the pain of the burden was blinding. "You don't know what it's like. How could you? You're pain will never come close to mine. I have to worry about protecting, not only the fairies, but the animals and humans of this world."


	18. Part 18: Isis

Isis

Isis was stunned by Kyo's outburst. He had always came off as cool and collected, and here he was having a mental breakdown. Isis never felt comfortable around those who expose so much of themselves in such a vulnerable state. She stood there staring at him with a profound point of view regarding who he really was. On some points he was right; he was not evil and he did have a heavy burden, but that did not give him the right to chastise her in such a manner. She silently listen to him until he had finished.

"I may not be a fairy of destruction, but that does not mean I do know know pain. I have to ice over the land each year and that alone kills thousands of creatures and plants. You make me sound as if I have no heart at all. How can you think that of me, and of the other fairies. They live life to the fullest, that is all. Can you deny them that? Can you deny the happiness that dwells within our hearts? I cannot help that you were born into destruction, but that is no excuse to bash the other fairies. Without them, you would not exist. The balance of this world is kept when we both work together."

Isis sighed. She felt his eyes upon her, but she did not falter. She forced her eyes to meet his gaze and waited for him to respond. He did not, the awkward silence thick in the air. Isis ran her fingers through her hair and said solemnly, "I can try to insist that war is coming, but I do not know what good it will do. If the only way we can be safe is through retaliation, then we need proof that the humans intend to cut down the forest. If we can get that, then it will be guaranteed that there will be a war."

She saw Kyo stand up quickly. He suddenly looked like his old self again, calming Isis. She slowly walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "My love, I did not mean to offend thee, but I do not like when I do my absolute best and the get scolded like a child. However, you know I still love you and I want what is best for us and for the world in which we live. Pray tell, what is on your mind?"


	19. Part 19: Alessandra

Demetris

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>The next day, Demetris ventured back into the forest, but he could find to trace of the fairy he had met. The more he looked, the more he began to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing. He was in fact desperate to find evidence of fairies that he could have easily been hallucinating their meeting. Still, he held fast to his heart. She was real. His brain may try to convince him otherwise, but deep down he knew. He also knew that with no proof, he could not tell anyone of their meeting. He was already seen as a fool, so why fuel the flames? The air smelled fresh after the rain from the previous day. The grass looked greener, the flowers brighter, and the animals happier. He may be a mere human, but he still thought he could feel the forest come alive.<p>

It was a very good feeling, and to savor it, he sat down upon the fresh grass. He closed his eyes and breathed in the clean air. His mind began to meditate upon the goodness of the Earth. Images of his home flashed through his mind as did the images of the green woods. The last image to cross his mind was that of Alessandra. He opened his eyes, longing to see her again. He picked a blade of grass and twirled it around his fingers, feeling a little bored.

Standing up, he decided to explore the forest some more. He began to wander in a direction that he did not go the day before landing him to be in a thicker area of the woods. The tree roots were large and twisted, so he had to really watch where he was going to avoid turning his ankle. The sun was brightly shining, but it did not seem like it as the trees blocked the light leaving a green tint in the air. The hike was pleasant enough, but he still was not fully entertained.

He sighed and decided that he should be heading back. It was several minutes after he turned around when he heard a loud crash. In fact, it sounded like a tree had fallen. Curious, he headed in the direction that he heard the sound come from. With the thick growth, it took him nearly forty minutes before he saw the downed tree. It was very tall and had a thick trunk, so he was confused how such a mighty tree could fall. He saw no woodland creatures around the tree and there were no indication that humans had done this either. He up to it to examine it further. As he did so, he thought he caught a glimpse of a shimmering substance out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw no one. Shaking head head, he looked at the tree again.

He spent a while examining the fallen tree. The more he looked at it, the more suspicious he became. The way it had fallen was most unnatural indeed, but he could not begin to imagine how it was done. Unsure what else he could do, he took out his camera from his pack. He took several pictures of the tree and then left, hoping that he could find something online that could help him figure out what had happened.


	20. Part 20: Demetris

Demetris

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>The next day, Demetris ventured back into the forest, but he could find to trace of the fairy he had met. The more he looked, the more he began to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing. He was in fact desperate to find evidence of fairies that he could have easily been hallucinating their meeting. Still, he held fast to his heart. She was real. His brain may try to convince him otherwise, but deep down he knew. He also knew that with no proof, he could not tell anyone of their meeting. He was already seen as a fool, so why fuel the flames? The air smelled fresh after the rain from the previous day. The grass looked greener, the flowers brighter, and the animals happier. He may be a mere human, but he still thought he could feel the forest come alive.<p>

It was a very good feeling, and to savor it, he sat down upon the fresh grass. He closed his eyes and breathed in the clean air. His mind began to meditate upon the goodness of the Earth. Images of his home flashed through his mind as did the images of the green woods. The last image to cross his mind was that of Alessandra. He opened his eyes, longing to see her again. He picked a blade of grass and twirled it around his fingers, feeling a little bored.

Standing up, he decided to explore the forest some more. He began to wander in a direction that he did not go the day before landing him to be in a thicker area of the woods. The tree roots were large and twisted, so he had to really watch where he was going to avoid turning his ankle. The sun was brightly shining, but it did not seem like it as the trees blocked the light leaving a green tint in the air. The hike was pleasant enough, but he still was not fully entertained.

He sighed and decided that he should be heading back. It was several minutes after he turned around when he heard a loud crash. In fact, it sounded like a tree had fallen. Curious, he headed in the direction that he heard the sound come from. With the thick growth, it took him nearly forty minutes before he saw the downed tree. It was very tall and had a thick trunk, so he was confused how such a mighty tree could fall. He saw no woodland creatures around the tree and there were no indication that humans had done this either. He up to it to examine it further. As he did so, he thought he caught a glimpse of a shimmering substance out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw no one. Shaking head head, he looked at the tree again.

He spent a while examining the fallen tree. The more he looked at it, the more suspicious he became. The way it had fallen was most unnatural indeed, but he could not begin to imagine how it was done. Unsure what else he could do, he took out his camera from his pack. He took several pictures of the tree and then left, hoping that he could find something online that could help him figure out what had happened.


	21. Part 21: Alessandra

Alessandra

Alessandra awoke the next morning, slightly disappointed. Isis never returned home that night. No one seemed worried, they said that it happened often. Isis wanted to be one with nature more. Alessandra didn't understand how you become more with nature when you are a fairy, but she shrugged it off and figured if Isis was doing it then it was probably for some good reason. It had been a cold night for Alessandra in the mountains of the ice fairies and she was looking forward to some fresh sun rays.

She flew back to the place in the forest she had seen Demetris the day before. It was a beautiful and peaceful area and the sun shined there the most through the forest. She was almost there and then she heard a loud crashing sound. Something wasn't right. That was impossible. She rushed towards where she heard the sound and bursting through the bushes she saw a tree lying on it's side. The look on her face just showed how horrified she was. "How could this be?"

Then she looked up and there was Demetris. In the forest, again. "You!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "Ugh! How could I have ever thought that you would be different from any other human? Of course you wouldn't be in the forest just because you wanted to!" She started to feel sick to her stomach. "I never want to see you again, EVER!" He made no acknowledgement to her, it was as if she were invisible. Tears falling down her face she started running down a line of several trees that were knocked over.

Something didn't seem right. How was it that Demetris would do this? She watched him work and it wasn't adding together, but she hated the feeling. Even though he didn't know her really she felt as though it was all a lie. Perhaps, it was all part of the plan, but as she traveled through the trees she heard talking. A man and a woman. She snuck up and saw Isis and a dark fairy man she had never seen before in her life, but there was no mistaking who he was... Kyo! Her eyes lit up in fear. To fool with Kyo was to ask for trouble. They were smiling. Kyo was happy and rewarding Isis with compliments. She appeared to be star struck.

Suddenly things started to click together and I had to leave before they noticed me. I had to tell the fairy court, and I had to find Demetris. I started rushing back to where I had seen him last. She searched for minutes and it seemed as though he had disappeared. Was it possibly she had missed him? Growing tired and exhausted quickly from the lack of energy she sat on the log where she had first seen him in the woods. She looked into the water at the fish coming up for air and she began to sob. Her best friend was a fake and she scared the one man that had interested her at all, away. A tear fell to the water and rippled through it for a few seconds. "What is happening?" She sniffled.


	22. Part 22: Demetris

Demetris

Demetris did not have a very good dream that night at all. There was fire. A lot of fire. And trees. It was very bizarre, but it felt so vivid. It felt as if it was really happening right before his eyes. He was awake and was sitting at the small table eating a pastry he picked up at the continental breakfast that was surprisingly served at the meager motel. It was supposed to be apple, but it tasted bland, the flaky skin around the cold filling falling on his pants. His thoughts meandered to his dream he had. There was one tree among the many that flashed before him that stood out. It was extremely tall and had an ancient thick trunk with snarling roots at the bottom. Halfway up the tree, there as a large hole with many small glowing lights inside it. It looked as though a swarm of lightning bugs had invaded an owl's home. Though, he knew that was not the case, they were fairies.

He then remembered how the dream shifted to reveal fire engulfing the mighty forest, yet none of the trees were harmed. It was a miraculous sight indeed. He did not know what it meant, but he knew that it was not something he should disregard. He finished his breakfast and grabbed his laptop. He then took out his camera and connected to the computer using a special cord. When the pictures were done uploading, he logged on the internet and began to search for clues. He looked at various sites that contained information about how trees were cut down, but nothing explained what he had saw the other day. It was strange and the more he lingered on the subject, the more he began to believe that maybe it was magic. Maybe a fairy had cut it down?

No. He shook his head, revolted with the thought. It had to be humans. Fairies loved nature and never wanted to harm it, so it was preposterous to think that it was a fairies handiwork. It could have been that the tree was an exception of some kind. That had to be it. Still, he found that he could not entirely rule out that magic felled the tree as it stuck to the back of his mind throughout the rest of the day.


	23. Part 23: Kyo

Kyo

Kyo did it. He went around the forest and destroyed a select few trees. "See, Isis? We have come this far. We have to make it obvious and once it is in the open and fairies all over the forest are talking about it, then war will begin. These precious humans will fall! They will crash and burn. And. my love, it is all due to you. This is all happening because of your actions. I could have never done it with out you."

Kyo held Isis face between his two hands. A huge smile was displayed on his face and victory was welling up inside of him. Things were starting to fall in place for him. He ran his hands through her hair. His eyes softened for the first time since Isis knew him and he leaned forward and touched his lips softly to hers. They touched like the butterfly touches the flower, soft and gracefully. When he pulled away it was the same, quick and harmless. He smiled down at her, looking in her eyes, reading her soul.

"Isis, when this new world is born, I want you on the throne next to me. Can you promise you will see this to the end with me? We will be gods!" Although, his words were dark they were encouraging, meaningful and true. That's all there was to Kyo, all or nothing. As far as Isis went or him it was time for it to be all. She had satisfied him thus far. He was ready to allow her to do it in every way. He moved his hand down her arm and enclosed hers in his. "Come now. Let us return to my home."

He pulled her towards his lonely cave, his favorite and most peaceful place in the world. Once they entered he knew it was safe to further the talk of their plan. "Now is the time. The proof will spread. I need you to go back to the fairy court. Tell them you have seen the trees that have fallen in the forest. Tell them it must be the humans, because there is no other explanation. Whether he believes it or not the people will listen. Then they will rebel and riot. It will work out." He touched his lips to her hand and smiled.


	24. Part 24: Isis

Isis

When Kyo told her he had made the tree's fall, she was not shocked, but it still did not make her happy that he had done such a terrible deed. She did not want to express her true feelings until they were safe in the caves, so she allowed him to caress her with kisses. His lips were always pleasurable against hers, a huge weakness for her. She hated his actions with the trees, but with a kiss from him, she almost forgot what he did. She kissed him back, glad that he was happy with her; that was a good thing.

When they parted from the kiss, Kyo whispered something to her that made her shake off her romantic thoughts. "What? You want me to be your Queen?" Again, she did not want to press the issue in the open, so when they finally made their way to the caves, she said, "Kyo, we really need to talk." She met his eyes and continued. "What you did in the woods was not something to celebrate. If we want a war with the humans, then we need proof that it IS the humans cutting down the trees. I cannot on good conscience tell my people to prepare for war when it was really you who did this. I know you need this war, Kyo, but please, not this way. Humans are stupid and are bound to make us retaliate soon. What if we set up a trap that will have the fairy king and queen witness a human cutting down a tree, or something of that nature? I do not like humans anymore than you do, so that will work for me. I just do not want to lie. The trap is not a lie because it IS a human doing the deed, not a fairy."****

"This is for you, Kyo. If anyone should learn that you did this, I do not want to know what the consequences will be. I love you." A tear fell down her cheek as she grabbed him and kissed him with such vigor. She had never done something like this before as she was going purely on instinct. She kept her lips pressed to his for several long seconds before slowly departing. Kyo did not seem displeased with her. In fact, he looked as if he were pondering her words.


	25. Part 25: Kyo

Kyo

Kyo's smile quickly faded away as Isis went on a small tangent about his cutting down the trees being wrong. She didn't understand. However, her words were good. Trap a human. The hard part was actually finding a human and then thinking of a plot to trick them into doing what he wanted them to do. "That is a great plan, Isis. I don't have that much time though. You know I need this, but you don't realize just how much I really need it." Fear and for the first time unknown filled his eyes. He looked scared.

"I need this to move faster... or I WILL die. My life is draining from me. If my life ends the end of the world as we know it will end. Who would be here to keep the balance? There are not many people around who could handle the job I have. Not just any fairy can take my duties. Don't you understand?" He tried to be gentle with her, but his monster inside was coming out. "When I say that my work is my life, I mean it literally. If I can't work and/or DON'T work my life begins to drain."

He walked up to her grabbing one hand in both of his. He looked her in the eyes. "If you can find a way to make this possible fast then go for it. Otherwise, we continue with my plan. If not, all the fairies will soon die off after I do. I am the focal point of the earth. With out me there is no planet. This is why I stick to myself, because no one could understand." He pulled away from her and walked to his chair. He through himself into the deep stone.

Now as he sat there and she was able to study him it was apparent just how weak he was becoming. This was all coming to an end quickly. "It will be years maybe even hundreds before another is born that can take my place. Please, Isis, I am not evil. I just need to do what is right for our people and the earth. So, do tell, how would this plan of yours work? We don't even know any humans. Nor would we know where to begin with making this happen."


	26. Part 26: Isis

Isis

Isis paled. She had no idea how grave his situation was until that very moment. She forced back tears to listen to his words, her heart almost crushed. Destroying nature hurt her, but she loved Kyo and she wanted to do anything to keep him alive. When he finished, taking a seat, she ran to him. **"Oh Kyo, if only you had said that to me earlier. I did not know how...how close to death you were. Forgive me for my ignorance. I will do as you say; I will tell my people that the humans are beginning to cut down trees. We do not have to wait. I will lie. I will lie to keep you alive. It will hurt me to do so, but it will hurt more if I lost you. I am nothing without you"**

She crawled onto his lap, to kiss him. **"And yes, Kyo, I will be your Queen."** She kissed him again and again, all lightly. She sensed how different he acted now that his secret was revealed to her. It was as if they were closer. She liked that feeling very much. **"I will come back as soon as I have spread the word. Until then, my love, so what you must to stay alive."**


	27. Part 27: Alessandra

Alessandra

The next morning Alessandra awoke beside the beautiful stream. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up quickly when she realized what had happened. She didn't know what she was going to do. No one would believe her if she said that a fellow fairy was destroying the forest and if she mentioned anything about Isis and Kyo, the fairy of destruction, she knew it was possible that Isis would be banned from her home. However, she could not help but feel betrayed.

She had to go to the fairy court and tell them that she had seen Kyo destroy the land, unjustly. She jumped up onto her feet from the springy grass and took of to the Abundantia, the tree where the fairy council resided. Only the most important meetings were to be brought here and if a fairy were bringing an issue here then it would be out of concern of the entire fairy race. As was the dilemma Alessandra was faced with.

She came to the roots and two guards blocked her way. "Name, race, and affiliation." The guard on the right grunted. I bowed ever so slightly. "Bianchi. Alessandra Bianchi, fairy of the New Life clan." They bowed their heads to me in return and opening the passage they allowed me to step into the bountiful tree. It was the most beautiful tree in the middle of the woods. The council was made up of fairies from all different clans and tribes. Alessandra's mother even used to serve with the council.

She walked up to the conference room. It was set up much like a court room. There was a front table where the top twelve, most important, members of the council were seated. A little podium was in front of that where anyone could step forward and bring their concerns. Then there was a short partition which separated the benches. Most any one was welcome to come and spectate, but that was not why Alessandra was here. She was to speak her mind.

She wanted to run forward and catch a chance at the podium before anyone else could, but as she looked up she saw Isis stepping forward. She had tears in her eyes. She looked up to the king and leaning forward spoke into the mic on the podium. She said something about how she had warned him of the humans plan and she continued to tell him about the humans cutting down the trees. I watched my best friend help Kyo's devious plan and there was nothing I could do about it.

Tears forming in her eyes she turned and exited the room before Isis could see her. The entire council and everyone else in the room were going crazy. This meant bad news for the fairies. Now that Isis go their little story out there really would be no one to believe the truth. Alessandra would be the only one who would ever know and blood would be shed for no reason now. Alessandra knew she had to find Demetris, but she had no clue where he would be now. She went back to the river and hoped he would be there.


	28. Part 28: Demetris

Demetris

After spending pointless hours online, Demetris decided to get some fresh air, and food. His stomach protested with hunger, his pangs growing louder by the minute. There was a little cafe about a block from his motel, so he shut down his computer and exited the small room. It was a bit cold for the day, but he did not mind as he crossed the street and walked around the corner and entered the cafe, the scent of fresh bread and soup wafting in the air. He quickly ordered some broccoli and cheese soup, Italian bread, and a salad topped with pecans and coated with a raspberry vinaigrette.

The food was quite good, so he ate slow. He was nearly done eating and had plans to take a look at the fallen tree again when his cell phone began to ring and vibrate. He dropped his fork to grab the phone, and once he saw who was calling, immediately picked up. "Hello Tom. What? Oh no, I am really sorry to hear that. No, I am out of town, but I can leave right away if you want. Yes, I will be there for you. Tom, of course I will be there, you are my only brother. I know it has been a while, but I am glad you called. Ok, I will see you in a few hours. Take care. Goodbye Tom."

Demetris never finished his meal. He quickly paced over to his motel room, packed his belongings, and left for St. Helen's Memorial Hospital where his brother's wife was admitted after being in a terrible car accident.


End file.
